


Moonlight Walk

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Gonzoverse, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Seras visit the seaside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at Schmoop Bingo.
> 
> Thank you to little_details for information on beaches in England. Any mistakes are definitely my own.

Seras Victoria knocked on the door to Walter's room around ten in the morning, after being unable to find him in the rest of Hellsing manor. When he opened the door, she saw that he seemed to be packing a suitcase. Not certain if he meant her to be gazing at his boxer shorts, she refocused her eyes on his face.

"Where are you going, Walter?"

"Oh, I'm just taking care of some business for Sir Integra. But what did you need?"

"I just... I just wanted to talk." Now she was flustered. 

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning," he reassured her. "What did you want to talk about?"

The truth was that she wasn't sure. But it seemed like every time Walter delivered blood for her, they got into a lovely conversation, and she needed more of that in her life. 

"Where exactly are you going? If you're allowed to tell me, I mean."

"It's nothing confidential," he said. "Sir Integra has a house near the seaside in Cornwall, and she's recently had some work done on it. So I'm going out there to make sure everything is all right."

"Does she go there on holiday?"

"I can't remember the last time she had a holiday of any kind," he said. "But sometimes she lets members of the Round Table use it."

"Where exactly is it?" Seras asked.

"It's at Gyllyngvase in Falmouth," Walter replied. 

"Oh, I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be absolutely lovely," said Seras, longing in her tone.

Walter was quiet for a moment, and then said, "You know, you're welcome to accompany me if you like. I doubt Sir Integra would mind, with things so quiet in London lately."

"But is it really proper?" Seras asked doubtfully.

"At my age, I doubt anyone needs to consider propriety," said Walter with a little smile.

Seras almost said "You're not so old," but wasn't certain exactly how he would take that, or how she meant it. But she didn't think of him as old, not after seeing him in action against the Valentine Brothers.

"How would we get there?" she asked.

"By train. I'm afraid it would take something like five hours, though."

"Isn't that awfully expensive?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sir Integra can stand the expense I'm certain."

"I really want to go! But I'm a little afraid to ask her. Or my master."

"If you really think you can stand a few days of my company, I don't mind asking Sir Integra for you. And if she says yes, your master will have little choice but to agree."

It always amused Seras that Walter was not afraid of Alucard in the least.

"We can bring some blood along in a cooler, if you want," he added.

Actually, he delivered blood bags far more often than she needed them. But she enjoyed his company so much she had developed the habit of pouring it down the sink. 

"Well, I wouldn't want you to worry I would get desperate and beg you for a bit of yours," she said.

Something flashed in Walter's eyes when she said that, and she worried that he had taken offense at her joke, but he only said, "That's settled then. I'll ask Sir Integra this afternoon."

Seras went back to her coffin to sleep. When she woke she had a note from Walter, telling her to pack a bag. She felt a small thrill go through her at the idea that she was going to be alone with him. Then she felt silly. This wasn't a date. Walter just wanted to give her a chance to go to the seaside. All the same, she made certain to pick some of her more attractive outfits.

The train ride was a little tedious, but once she arrived at Falmouth Seras was completely charmed by the house. It was painted white, with cream-colored walls inside, and much bigger than she had expected it to be. Walter insisted she take the main bedroom which held a huge bed and a large old-fashioned chest of drawers. The sun had already set by the time she unpacked her few things. Seras changed into a white miniskirt and a red shirt, and went out to speak to Walter.

"I was thinking... I'd love to take a walk on the beach," she said. "I know I can stand a little sun but still, it's much better if I go at night."

Walter nodded. "It shouldn't be very crowded. It's not even tourist season. Enjoy yourself."

"You mean you're not coming?" she asked, confused.

He looked surprised. "Oh, well, I suppose I could if you want me to."

"Please," she replied eagerly.

Walter was wearing what he always wore, a waistcoat and tie, but he always looked dignified. They walked through a bit of the town, then over a small border of grass and rocks, until they were on the beach. It was a long, beautiful expanse of sand with no one visible but themselves. On one side of them was a line of lovely white and gray hotels and on the other only the long expanse of water.

Walter held his arm out like an old-fashioned gentleman and Seras took it. They began to stroll, Seras looking out across the water because she was too nervous to look Walter in the eye.

"I've never been to such a beautiful beach," Seras said. "And usually I've walked on pebbles, not soft sand like this."

"The first beach I ever went to had pebbles," said Walter.

"Was that a very long time ago?" Seras asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"

Walter smiled. "Yes, it was well over sixty years ago. My mother brought me. I was so excited! I wanted to go play in the water, but of course it was too cold."

"You've never spoken to me about your family," said Seras. She leaned in a bit closer toward him.

"My father died when I was quite young," Walter said. "His name was Walter too. I don't remember him very well, just that he used to smoke cigarettes and kiss my mother when she wasn't expecting it."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you lost your father so young."

"Well, we all have our hardships," he said. 

Of course, Seras reflected, he was well aware that she was an orphan. She stopped for a moment, tracing the toe of her shoe through the sand and listening to the waves. Walter stopped with her.

"I'm sorry, is this subject disturbing you?" he asked.

She shook her head and took his arm again. "No, not at all. What was your mother's name?"

"Agatha," Walter replied. "She was the one who put me into service with the Hellsing family. We were very poor, you see, and she thought that they could provide for me much better. I had inherited the wires from my father, and taught myself to use them."

Seras had already heard a few stories about Walter fighting in the war. "You were very young when you came to work for them, weren't you?"

"I was barely a teenager," he said. "I had to drop out of school."

"But you're so smart!" said Seras. "I always thought you had gone to university."

"Oh dear, no," he said. "I'm a self-educated man, and I'm sure there are many gaps in that education."

"Did you have brothers and sisters?" Seras asked.

"No, I was an only child, like yourself," he said. "And now I have no family left."

Seras wanted to hug him when he said that, but was a little afraid to.

"I had my first kiss on a beach," Walter said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

She turned to him and smiled. "Oh really? How old were you?"

"Let's just say I was quite young, and so was she," he said.

"Was it nice?" Seras asked.

"Very," Walter replied. "A little awkward, but very nice indeed."

"And do you remember her name?"

"Maria," said Walter, looking off into the distance. "She was a lovely blonde girl, with clear brown eyes."

"I suppose you never forget. Though my first kiss-- well, let's just say it was something I don't really want to remember."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

They walked on. Seras looked up at the moon. "See how beautiful it is?" she said. 

Walter stopped and looked up as well.

"I've always loved the moon," she said. "I mean, even before. Just the way it looks down on the world. I suppose I sound silly."

"No," said Walter. "You don't sound silly at all."

They were standing facing each other now. She reached out and took one of his hands, lacing her fingers through his. He looked down at their joined hands, and then looked up at her curiously. Seras leaned in slowly and gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

Walter looked surprised for just an instant, then buried a hand in her hair and kissed her deeply. Seras gratefully returned the kiss and then put her head on his shoulder.

"Now that I will want to remember," she said.

"So will I," said Walter, stroking her cheek gently.

"The tide is coming in," Seras said. "I don't think we can go back the same way."

"That's all right. We'll just walk back to the house through town."

"You do realize I'm going to kiss you again when we get there?" said Seras in a teasing tone.

Walter laughed and put an arm around her waist. "I quite look forward to it."


End file.
